7 years at Howgwards
by French Girl satsubatsu
Summary: Well Toshiro is sent 7 years at Howgwads! Who knows what will happen! rewrote by Lady Queria
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi!

Twisted Brain: I present to you: Baka.

Me: Meany!

Toshiro: You're right she is a baka.

Twisted Brain: And she has an obsession with you.

Toshiro: Good thing she doesn't own any of the characters.

Twisted Brain: Tell me about it.

Me: I heard that!

Twisted Brain & Toshiro: So?

* * *

The 10th division captain was filling out paperwork as usual when suddenly a butterfly came through the window delivering the following message:

"All captains are to report to the 1st division barracks for a captain meeting."

The 10th Division captain growled and shunpoed to the 1st division.

***

"You are late Hitsugaya-taicho."

"My apologies, Yamamoto-soutaicho." He responded as he took his place.

Hitsugaya noticed that all eyes were trained on him. After five minutes passed in silence he decided to cough to get the meeting going.

"We are here to discuss a new possible threat and to decide who will be sent to investigate." began the soutaicho.

"What is this possible threat sou-taicho?" asked Soi-Fong,

"They call themselves wizards and use a kind of kido through weapons called wands, however we find this unlikely as it appears that they have no reiatsu."

Kurotsuchi-taicho was already giggling at the idea of new test subjects. Every taicho glared at him to stop.

"Then what sort of energy do they use to perform their kido? asked Hitsugaya. "If we are to send someone to investigate they must possess that energy to fit in and do we even know of anyone we can send who possesses that kind of energy?"

"As of now, Kurotsuchi-taicho is still gathering data on these wands and will inform us of the details when he finds them. As to your other question, we are currently aware of four people whom we believe possess energy that is alike that of the wizards. However for one reason or another we are not able to send most of them for the amount of time that this mission requires." answered Yamamoto.

"We should send the one how can be gone the longest." stated Soi-Fong while staring at Hitsugaya.

The latter now understood why he had received so many stares at the start of the meeting. He was the one who had to go. That was just great. Well at least there won't be any paperwork.

"And who are these four people?" asked Hitsugaya, knowing full well he was one of them.

"Inoue Orihime, Kusajishi Yachiru, Zaraki-taicho and yourself, Hitsugaya-taicho. You must know that the mission will take place in a school called Hogwarts."

"The brute and his pet would cause far to much damage to my the test subjects. if we send them they will ruin everything!" Stated Kurotsuchi-taicho, And once again all captains glared at him. Although this time Kenpachi decided to attack him.

But before he could the soutaicho silenced the room and continued. "Inoue isn't a shinigami so it leaves only you Hitsugaya-taicho. The rest of you are dismissed. I will discuss what the mission holds for you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Everyone left and the soutaicho begin the explanation of the mission. "You will pose as an 11 year old, first year student in this school which is located in England."

Hitsugaya was shocked and beyond annoyed.

He could hear Hyorimaru laughing loudly in his head, There was a pause as the dragon fought to catch his breath. "**That just made my day!"** The dragon added before cracking up again.

_"Shut up! It's torture! I'll be surrounded by a bunch of little kids, for who knows how long!"_

Realizing this Hitsugaya decided to ask, "How long will I be gone?"

"Seven years. You are dismissed."

* * *

Me: Finish!

Twisted Brain: you've got a thing with short chapters.

Me: At least I'm writing something!

Twisted Brain: That sucks. Please do tell her by pushing the green button.

Toshiro: Like that she will stop writing stories whit me in it.

Me: Wah! Even Toshiro!


	2. A Mistake of a author how says sorry!

Me: THANK YOU _DEATHNOTENO1FAN-CODEGEASSLOVER_! You made my day!

Twisted Brain: Puff. You haven't even really started the story.

Toshiro: This is true, but she's still going to continue it.

Me: Everybody is a critic! And you're just like my brother!

Brother: Everybody, don't encourage her. She's dumb and so is her story! Gosh she can't even write correctly (if I had a penny for every mistake she's made, I would be a trillionaire!!!). And FYI: notice her surname is TOROGANE so I believe, Dear Public, that I just made my case!

Twisted Brain: I think that was an insult.

Toshiro: It's not like we actually care.

Twisted Brain: You're absolutely right.

Me: Meanies! I can't say I hate you 'cause Toshiro is in the group!

Toshiro: It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Baka!

Twisted Brain: You should change your name to that.

Me: Meanies! I'm going to cry now!

Twisted Brain: Thank god she only owns the plot.

Toshiro: Tell me about it.

---

_7 Years at Hogwarts, Chapter 2_

_Previously:_

_''How long will I be gone?'' Hitsugaya asked._

_"Seven years. Now you are dismissed." answered the soutaicho._

_  
---_

Hitsugaya was shocked and not happy about the situation, not one bit.

''But what about my paperwork!''argued our poor little taicho.

''You will be leaving immediately. This envelope has information specifying the details of your mission. You will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the beginning of the school year. You are dismissed!'' commanded the soutaicho.

As Hitsugaya left the first squad, and began his reluctant trek back to the tenth division to prepare for his departure, the icy dragon began to comment on the previous discussion.

**_He totally kicked you out!_**

_Shut up! I'm beginning to regret the end of the war._

**_Ooooooh! Don't worry. I'm sure you're going to make lots of friends, my cute, little master._**

_You're worse then Matsumoto! And speaking of the woman, I have a feeling I am going to be buried alive by all the unfinished paperwork when i get back from this mission._

**_Well I'm going to have fun! _**

_Are you really a part of me?_

**_And people say you don't have a sense of humor!_**

_Whatever._

When he reached the front door of the barracks he headed towards his rooms, unfolding the letter as he went. When he stepped into his chambers he was about to read the letter when he realized that someone was currently standing in the middle of the room.

''Matsumoto'' he growled.

''Taicho! I heard that you were leaving for a mission in the human world?'' The fukutaicho happily exclaimed.

''Yes, I am. Shouldn't you be doing paperwork?'' inquired the taicho.

''But taicho! I wanted to prepare your bag to make sure you don't forget anything.'' said Matsumoto in a hyper voice trying to hide her worry. Noticing the subtle strain in the fukutaicho's voice, Hitsugaya decided that she should accompany him when he left to get his gigai. With this is mind he completely forgot to open his letter.

A while later

Leitentant and captain were sitting patiently, at least in Hitsugaya's case for the owner of Urahara's shop to greet them. When they arrived, Tessai had shown them to a sitting room where he had offered them tea to drink while they waited. Mear moments had passed when both shinigami felt an unussually strong spiritual power.

Matsumoto tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Who's reiatsu is thaat? It feels kinda like Ichigo's, only more controlled.''

Hitsugaya looked up seemingly unfazed if not a little annoyed. "It's a Vizard, Matsumoto." He informed her gruffly. "What is that annoying, midget doing here?"

Matsumoto glanced sharply at her captain "You know the Vizard, taicho?''

''Yes, I most certainly do.'' responded Toshiro in a low, scary voice.

Suddenly the sliding door slammed open, shaking the room a little. A seemingly thirteen year old girl stepped into the room. She surveyed the rooms occupents for a moment with narrowed eyes. "The shorty is here!" The Vizard stated with a smirk.

''What are you doing here, Sarugaki?'' Asked Hitsugaya barely able to contain a slight twitch at the reference to his height.

''Stupid Kisuke asked me to come. Said he was gunna give me something.'' answered the pigtailed girl with a shrug.

* * *

Me: Finished!

Twisted Brain & Toshiro: Thank god!

Me: Please tell me what you thought of it!

Twisted Brain: That way she'll know it sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Haven't been on the computer for a while!

Toshiro: And me who tought I was finnaly rid of her.

T.W.: You were to dreamy to hope for such a thing.

Toshiro: As long as she doesn't own anything I am okay.

Me: You are so mean with me!

* * *

**_7 Years at Howgwards_**

_Previously:_

_''What are you doing here Sarugaki?'' responded Hitsugaya whith a twich._

_''Stupid Kisuke asked me to come to give me something.'' answered Hyori._

_And Now:_

''Oh! I see that everyone is here! Good, good.'' camed in Uruara.

''What do you mean by that Stupid?''

''Do you not now what I have for you my dear Hiyori-chan. I belive that Hitsugaya-taicho has it all ready. Did you read it?''

''...'' _Shit I completly forgot about it._

**_Does that mean that your freind is coming with you master! You don't have to worry any more you won't be alone!_**

_Shut up supposed to be wise dragon!_

**_There are time to be wise and time to have fun._**

_Amen._

''So did you?''

''....no I didn't....''

**_You're so cuuuuuute when you go red master!_**

_SHUT UP!_

''Then why don't the both of you read iit together, at loud!''

''HOGWARDS SCHOLL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDERY  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand Order Merlin  
Doctor of Witchcraft 'Auctioneer-in-chief, Manitou Supreme International Confederation of Wizards and Sorcerers.

Cher Mlle Sarugaki,  
We pleased inform you benefit already a College enrollment Hogwarts. You enclosed list works and equipment necessary smooth your schooling.  
The opening is scheduled for 1 September, we await your owl July 31 at the ard.  
Please accept, dear Miss Sarugaki, in expressing our feelings distinguished.

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Director.

What this all about?!''

"Well if Hitsugaya-taicho would kindly explain once _he_ reads his letter out loud."

"..."

"So what are you waiting for midjet!"

"..."

Hiyori took a glance at Uruara who seemed to enjoy himself more than usually then at Toshiro's _terrified_ face. She went to see his letter and then...

"You got to be kidding me! They think you're......... A GIRL!"

...she brook out laughing her head off.

**_This is so funny mistress!_**

"My, my I dind't knew you were a girl taicho! We should celebrate!"

"MATSUMOTO! This is not a laughing matter! Uruara-san, why do they think I'M A_ GIRLL_!"

".......well.........I might have..... told the Headmaster that you were......agirl!"

"AND WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"........well........I needed someonetotestanewgigai and hiyori can't test it!"

"So you just thought _I_ should test it!"

"Well since you're already registered as a girl we can't change it! So have this candy it will....help you fit better in the gigai."

Toshiro glared at Uruara took the candy and......fainted.

"Why did taicho faint?!" asked a panicked Matsumoto.

"Well, Shiro-chan fainted so he can transform in the female him." answered carefuly Uruara by fear of being killed by Matsumoto.

"Why did you called the midjet Shiro-chan, Stupid" came the swett change subject of Hiyori.

"HIHIHIHIHI! That's a secret!"

"He just doesn't want to worsen his situation with taicho. Hey! He's......I mean She's waking up and WOW!"

Toshiro had long spiky non-air-deffing white hair, small hips' long slim legs (for her hight), slim arms' aheart shape face with her caractirist baby cheek, deep blue/green eyes, light tanned skin and very little breast. Her body acked and she felt diffirent.

_What happen to me?_

**_You've grown up to be a fine lady mistress!_**

_Mistress? _"Uruara!"

"Well me better get your school supply!"

"What do they need ?" asked Matsumoto

"_Hogwarts College - School of witchcraft and wizardery  
_

_Uniform  
__List of clothing whose first-year students will be equipped:  
__1) Three working dress (black), normal model  
__2) A wizard's hat (black)  
__3) A pair of gloves (leather dragon or similar material)  
__4) One winter cloak (black with clips of Argant)  
__Each clothing must be labeled with the name of the student._

_Books and Manuals  
__Each student must obtain a copy of the following books:  
__The Book of Spells and echantement (Level 1) by Miranda Fauconnet.  
__History of Magic, by Bathilde Tourdesac.  
__Magic theoretical Adalbert Lasornette.  
Manual transformation to use beginners, by Emeric G. __Changed.  
__Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Augriolle  
__Magical potions, by Arsenius Beaulitron.  
__Life and habitat of fantastic animals, by Norbert Dragonet.  
Dark forces: How to protect yourself by Quentin Jentremble._

_Supplies  
__1 wand  
__1 pot (standard pewter, size 2)  
__1 box of vials of glass or crystal  
__1 telescope  
__1 balance copper  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a crapeaud._

_WE REMIND PARENTS THAT FIRST GRADERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO OWN THEIR OWN BROOM."_

_

* * *

_

Me: How are they going to react?!

Toshiro: By killing you.

T.W.: Finally peace. If yyou do not want this.....I don't even know how to name what she wrote do not press the green buton.

Me: Ps: Hyonimaru IS a guy!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi!

T.B: Great.

Toshiro: WonderfuL.

Me: Okay! Great conversation!

T.B: She knows sarcasm?

Toshiro: Maybe she means it?

Me: I'm here you know!

Toshiro: I liked my vacation.

T.B: I never had one.

Me: Okay! I'll say it since no one seems to want to talk to me! I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_**7 Years at Howgwards**_

Hyonimaru's POV

This is great! Shiro-chan has to prtend to be a girl, Yoruichi decided to be her pet and now were going shooping with Matsumoto! Life hasn't been that fun for who knows how long! But the gretest of things is those clothes that Shiro-can's wearing. HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_I can hear you Hyournimaru you know!?_

But it''s **_cute_**!

_I swear to never let Matsumoto to dress me from now on._

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What better than a beautiful fluffy with ribbons and all light blue dress!

_I still can hear you! Ah!_

Matsumoto's POV

"look where you're going Taicho you almost fell! Imagine what would have happen to the dress." Really, she should stop talking to Hyournimaru while she's walking. Espeacilly if she's going to get anoyed!

"Well I'm so sorry to have almost riunning the dress!"

Okay, she might be a litle annoyed about the dress to. But she's so cute! Adorable, If I might add! It fights her so well. I'm am quite proud of my choice actually. It was either this or GUYS clothes, but of course taicho doesn't know! HIHIHI!

Well right know were going to go shoping to Diagon Alley! I never heard of the place but it seems interesting, maybe they have recipies that I can trie with Orihime-chan!I just can't wait, it's going to be so fun!

"What is this crappy place!?"

"The Leaky Cauldron Rangiku-chan~~"

" Ithought we were suposse to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Oh, but we are~~"

"Huh?"

That's when we entered the shop...

Harry's Pov

While people came to shake my hand I saw a strange entering. Ther was a blond man with a hat and a strange green dress, A BIG breasted woman with strawberry hair, two girls about my age; one had long wite hair in a ponny tail attached by a light blue ribbon and a dress that went to her knees like does princess' dress that you see in Fairy tails; the other one had to piggy tail, blond hair and wear sport clothes, and they had a black cat.

"Uruara!" called Hagrid.

" Hagrid! Long time no see! How have you been doing, and who is this boy accompaing you?"came the blond man respond.

"Great, Great! The boy ere is Harry Potter." Once Hagrid said that the blond man didn't really look shocked, but still act like it.

"The Boy who lived?!"

"What are you talking about?"Came the white haired girl respond.

"~Ichigo~"sing song Uruara, i think.

"Ah." Responded the group. I'm really wondering what ichigo means.

"And who 're you compagnains?" asked Hagrid

"Well~,the strawberry blond woman is Rangiku Matsumoto

_Pleasure to meet you!

The blond girl is Hiyori Sarugaki

_hmpf!

and the cuteOw! Shiro-chan GYahh!"The white haired girl kicked him on the head when he said cute and in the guts when he said Shiro-chan, I wouldn't want to be him at the moment.

"If you EVER call me cute or Shiro-chan again you will live my wrath!" If looks could kill she would be a mass murderer. Her eyes were glowing red! I never want to face her. NEVER!

"....Is Toshiro Hitsugaya."Finished Uruara with her foot on his head pinning him to the ground. I really don't wish to be him.

"Call me Hitsugaya, I will appreacite it." She responded with a glare to everyone in the room,"Now let's go." and then commended them to follow her. Don't ever juge a book by it's cover.

Hiyori's POV

I'm having the time of my life! This is getting hilarious! Really, I'm at the point were I can't say a word without laughing. The midjet, as a girl, in a dress and being called cute! Death is so interesting right now.

"Okay, Where is Diagon Alley, Ther is just a wall here!" Ain't someone getting impatient. In a hurry to leave the dress! If only I could take without laughing.

"Well look Hitsugaya-taicho~"Someone learned his leason! Not in her presense! Oh man it's getting hard! Then Uruara press some of the bricks and the wall open. What the hell! Yeah! Midjet is even more pissed off! And here we go again, must not laugh!

"We get the robes and the wand together then we do two different group for the rest. I'll go with Matsumoto for the books and You with Hiyori will get the supply for the otions and an owl. We don't know what this 'magic' will do to our means of comucating." Pssh! What a brat! Who does SHE think she is! A captain! Well I'm a Vizard!

"And who do i go with?" Ha you didn't think about Youruichi!

"Well, I thought you will go with me since you decided to be my pet."Yeah! She's getting annoyed again! Oh shit I'm going to laugh!

Fred's POV

While Ronnicken's was getting his robes done a strange group of four person and a cat came in. They sat and I decided to start a conversation:

"Hi! I'm Gred Weasley!

And I'm Forge weasley!" What wonder ful twin i have knows exacly what i want to do.

"You're lying." Came the whitehaired princesse reply. My goodness she's sharp.

"You intervined the first letters of your name." That's getting scary.

"And what makes you think that Princesse." The glared I received could have killed a hords of Death Eaters. Note to self: Do not call her princesse.

"Don't call me Princesse." I knew it!

"And i know because I am accointed with twins that love to do that kind of stuff."

"Well if you don't want us to call you Princesse, what's your name?" I'm proud of you George!

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." Well that's a weird name.

"Taicho! It's reversed here!" Came the reply of a godesse!

"I know."That was cold.

"You're so cold Taicho! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" The sweetest smile I ever seen in my life!

"Fred Weasley

George Weasley,

A pleasure to meet you" Came our simoutaneouse respond

"Well, you've already met Taicho."

"Why do you call her Taicho?"

"That's my title." Okay. Shouldn't go to deep into that so I will discover the reason!

"Any way, the girl with the pig tails is Hiyori Sarugaki, the blond man with the hat is Kisuke Uruara and the cat is Youruichi!" A what a nice godesse.

"Fred, George were going" Why mother! Why!

"Well 'itl we meet again!' Her wave was splendid and perfect. The glare was cold but not killing. That is a good farwell.

Youruichi's Pov

The time at the robe shop was hilarious! The owner didn't stop commenting how cute Shiro-chan was. XD! I'm going to have a fun year or years, who knows! But the wand shop seems to be her natural habitat, cold and creepy. She's actually smilling! An evil smile if I might add!

Oh not to soon. I was getting bored!

"Who will go first?" Man, he looks like a soul. The only thing missing is the chain and he would be a soul.

"Me." My godness she's happy. Shiro-chan is ofesouly creepy.

The man ran in the back of his shop and took out a pure withe stick.

"This wand has been acting a bit weird for an hour or so, I bet it was impatient for your arrival. An ice dragon heart's string elf wood 11'iches."

She took it and suddenly a wave of cold went trow the shop and you could here a growl.

"Be careful this wand is quite powerful."

"I will be" She bowed then we left Kisuke and Hiyori.

Nothing interesting happened intil Kisuke and Hiyori rejoined us. She had taken a brown owl. We went to get roos for the night since we were leaving tomorow. Tom the owner of the inn seemed quite interested in Matsumoto's breast intil he got a glare from Shiro-chan. His face was so funny!Being glared at by acute little girl can be really scary I guess!

*Next Day at the train station*

Uruara just left us the ticket and left with Matsumoto. Did I mension that Shiro-chan looked really pissed off?

"9 3/4 doesn't exist!" Incredibly pissed off.

What I love about Shiro-chan is that even if she says something to destroy all hope she's to stuborn to let it at that and that is how we ended up in front of a wall between pltform 9 and 10. Then she disapeared. What the Hell!

"we have to walk in the wall and yhen ther's the platform." Okay. Wizard thing.

We found a compartiment and Shiro-chan made sure that no one will enter. So sad T_T. After a while we arrived at the station and Hagrid, I thik, called out for first years. We found aboat and again Shiro-chan made sure that no one will come even if her glare was softer because it was freezing outside. We arrived at he castle and an old woman came and told us to wait in a small room. A blond boy and Harry, i Think, were arguing with each other intil the professeur arrived, McGonagle, She made us stand in line and we went into this humongeius room that didn't even have a seeling. Some girl said is was just magic to make us think there was no seeling.

Toshiro's POV

Boring! McGonagal-sensei called out names one by one hat Hyournimaru made fun of then it was my turn. I am going to put on a fucking talking/singing hat. This is just insane.

_Oh! interesting a shinigami._

_How do you know that hat?_

_I went trew some of your memories that your zanpakuto authorized. Now in wich house should I put you Taicho._

_I don't know. You're the talking hat._

_True, then you will go in...._

_

* * *

_

Me: In wich house will Toshiro end up!

Toshiro: Whocares.

T.B: Any way your hopeless

Me: Now I'm depresed!


End file.
